disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thediamondtree/Movie Crossover-Y Road, The Game
Movie Crossover-y Road is a fan-made game, created on February 18, 2017, and released on Febuary 28, 2017. Writer, & Creator: 'Thediamondtree '''Models, & Promotion Designer: 'Gogobell Released Worlds *Harry Potter series *Night at The Museum *Ice Age *Despicable Me *The Wizard of Oz Upcoming Worlds *The Emoji Movie *The Dark Crystal *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Lego Batman Movie *The Angry Birds Movie *Rio Despicable Me *Young Gru: Complete Daily Missions. in The Lego Movie Update '''Weekend Challenge: #1: Paradise Shopping Mall Challenge: (VERSION 1.0) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Floyd Eagle-san (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - El Macho (Enchanted) (Evil Minions are everywhere.) Unreleased: *Jerry *Dentist Disguise Gru *Young Gru *Jillian *Shannon *Fairy Princess Gru *Pollito *Scarlet Overkill *Herb *Professor Flux *Balthazar Bratt *Dru Harry Potter Secret: *The Golden Snitch: Catch it in the Quidditch Trillenium Stadium. in The Lego Movie Update *Crabbe: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Ron Weasley. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Goyle: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Harry Potter. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Cat Hermione: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Hermione Granger. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *William Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *George Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. (He's missing an ear.) in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update Weekend Challenges: #1: Hogwarts Challenge (VERSION 1.0) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Gilderoy Lockhart (Rare) (Gifted with Memory Charms.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Albus Dumbledore (Enchanted) #2. Chamber of Secrets Challenge: (LEGO MOVIE UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Colin Creevey (Rare) (Snap pictures with your camera.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Moaning Myrtle (Enchanted) (Float like a ghost.) Unreleased: *The Sorting Hat *Young Snape *Young Hagrid *Lucius Malfoy *Mad-Eye Moody *Dobby *Aragog *Justin Fletchley *Mr. Olivander *Griphook *Dementor *Sybill Trelawney *Molly Weasley *Sirius Black *Remis Lupin *Fillius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Dennis Creevey *Bellatrix Lestrange *Alecto Carrow *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Dolores Umbridge *Luna Lovegood *Xeno Lovegood *Lavender Brown *Mandrake *James Potter *Lily Potter Night at The Museum Secret: *Sir Lancelot: Complete Daily Missions. (8) *Dr. McPhee: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update Weekend Challenges: #1: Animal Exhibits Challenge: (LEGO MOVIE UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Zebra (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Jade Lion (Enchanted) (Pickup 10 V.I.Coins per day.) Unreleased: *Mummy Ahkmenrah *Union Solider Mannequin *African Elephant *Christopher Columbus *Teen Nic Ice Age Secret *Soto: Find him as Diego. *Oscar: Complete Daily Missions. *Scratte: Pick up 50 Acorns while playing as Scrat. *Buck: Complete the "Sub-Zero Heroes" Character Set. (Sid, Crash and Eddie, Granny, Diego, Manny, Ellie) *Louis: Hop 150 times in a session as Peaches. in The Lego Movie Update *Shira: Hop 150 times in a session as Diego. *Momma: Complete Daily Missions. (4) (Shakes the ice.) *Egbert: Complete Daily Missions. (9) *Yoko: Get a score of 30 in 15 seconds with Sid. *Peaches: Find The Playground. *Flynn: Complete Daily Missions. (12) *Old Shangri: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Old Brooke: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update Weekend Challenges: #1: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Challenge: (VERSION 1.0) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Shelly (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Rudy (Enchanted) (Destroys obstacles.) #2: Geotopia Challenge: (LEGO MOVIE UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Brooke (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Shangri Llama (Enchanted) (Float through meditation.) Unreleased: *Raz *Silas *Squint *Dobson *Gupta *Baby Peaches *Ethan *Hyrax Leader *Ariscratle *Julian *Roger *Gavin *Gertie The Wizard of Oz Secret: *Glinda: Complete the "Heroes of Oz" Character set. (Dorothy, Toto, Cowardly Lion, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman) *Ruby Slipper: Find it while playing as Dorothy. *Zeke: Find the Hat while playing as Cowardly Lion. *Hunk: Find the Hat while playing as Scarecrow. *Hickory: Find the Hat while playing as Tin Woodman. *Lollipop Guild: Complete Daily Missions. (5) *Winkie Guard Captain: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update Weekend Challenges: #1: Munchkin Village Challenge: (VERSION 1.0) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens. *Prize #2 - Munchkin Coroner (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Munchkin Mayor (Enchanted) #2: The Wizard Challenge: (LEGO MOVIE UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Winged Monkey (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - The Wizard (Enchanted) (The Heroes are watching you.) Unreleased: *Nikko *Sleepyhead The Lego Movie released on April 1, 2017 Classic: *Emmet *Wyldstyle *President Business *Barista Larry *Gail *Where Are my Pants Guy Rare: *Bad Cop (Can't decide if he's Good Cop or Bad Cop.) *Benny (Hops in zero gravity.) *Old West Wyldstyle (Fan yourself while you hop.) Epic: *Vitruvius (Summon a flock of seagulls.) *Unikitty (She's cute, but don't get her angry…) *Lord Business (Pick up Kragles to freeze obstacles.) Secret: *Metalbeard: Complete the "Everything is Awesome" character set. (Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Vitruvius, Unikitty) (Shoot cannonballs at obstacles.) *Ghost Vitruvius: Die 25 times while playing as Vitruvius. (Float around.) *Old West Emmet: Find him as Old West Wyldstyle. *Angry Kitty: Play as Unikitty and get her angry 35 times. (DESTROY OBSTACLES!!!!) (To do so, you need to bump into obstacles until she becomes angry, she can also become angry ocassionally.) *Mrs. Scratchen-Post: Complete the "Bricksburg" character set. (Emmet, President Business, Barista Larry, Gail) *Taco Tuesday Man: Find and freeze him with the Kragle while playing as Lord Business. (Shake maracas around.) *Frank: Complete Daily Missions. *Biznis Kitty: Complete Daily Missions. (Numbers, numbers, numbers. Is it working?) in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update Weekend Challenges: #1: Cloud Cuckoo Land Challenge: in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Snail (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Astro Kitty (Enchanted) (Pick up ten V.I.Coins per day.) Unreleased: *Velma Staplebot *Ma Cop *Pa Cop *Scribble-face Good Cop *Marsha *Panda Guy *Calamity Drone *Wiley Fusebot *Deep Sea Diver *Egyptian Queen *Forestman *Ghost *Hazmat Guy *Demolition Dummy *The Mummy *Queasy Kitty Smurfs: The Lost Village released on April 25, 2017 Classic: *Smurfette *Clumsy *Hefty *Brainy *Blue Shell Snail Rare: *Storm (Find targets to shoot.) *Snappy Bug (Buzz Around.) *Melody (She loves music.) Epic: *Gargamel (Attack the Smurfs with Freeze Balls.) *Azrael (Scratch up obstacles.) *Monty (Fly instead of hopping.) Secret: *Papa Smurf: Complete the "Smurfs" character set. (Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty) *Spitfire: Complete Daily Missions. (Fly and breathe fire.) *Blossom: Find her as Smurfette. *Blue Clay: Die 25 times as Smurfette. *Bucky: Complete the "Adorable Animals" set. (Snappy Bug, Unikitty, Toto, Scabbers, Kyle) (Glow at night.) *Lily: Complete Daily Missions. Unreleased: *Farmer Smurf *Handy Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Purple Caterpillar *Bumblebee *Evil Smurfette *Smurfwillow Upcoming The Dark Crystal Characters *Jen *Kira *Fizzgig *Aughra *urSu the Master *urZah the Ritual-Guardian *urIm the Healer *urSol the Chanter *urTih the Alchemist *urAmaj the Cook *urNol the Herbalist *urAc the Scribe *urYod the Numerologist *urUtt the Weaver *urSen the Monk *urVa the Archer *urGoh the Wanderer *skekSo *skekZoc *skekUng *skekSil *skekTek *skekAyuk *UngIm *SilSol *ZokZah *AyukAmaj *NaNol *OkAc *ShodYod *EktUtt *Podling *Garthim *Landstrider *Nebrie Upcoming The Spongebob Squarpants Movie Characters *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Gary *Plankton *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Perch Perkins *King Neptune *Mindy *Dennis *Pearl *Squire Fish *Goofy Goober Rock Spongebob *The Cyclops *Frozen Mr. Krabs *Waiter Fish *Goofy Goober *Thug Fish *Krabby Patty *The Crown *Frogfish Upcoming The Angry Birds Movie Characters *Red *Chuck *Bomb *Matilda *Terrence *Stella *Hal *Bubbles *The Blues *Judge Peckinpah *Cyrus *Edward *Eva *Timothy *Mime *Phillip *Early Bird *Bobby *Helene *Shirley *Petunia *Monica *Willow *Police Bird *Woodpecker *Leonard *Ross *Photog *Foreman Pig *Chef Pig *Clown Red *Young Red *Toon Red *Toon Bomb *Toon Chuck Upcoming Rio Characters *Blu *Jewel *Linda *Carnival Linda *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Dr. Túlio Monteiro *Carnival Túlio *Fernando *Carnival Fernando *Marcel *Nigel *Kipo *Eva *Dr. Barbossa *Mauro *Tipa *Carnival Tipa *Armando *Carnival Armando *Luiz *Welder Hard Hat Luiz *Carnival Luiz *Short Tailed Bat *Alice & Chloe *Petricious *Neurotic Bird *Sylvio *Chick Blu Category:Blog posts